They Met by the Moon
by Klu891
Summary: She was a wanderer, a nobody, only a whisper in the wind. She never stopped for too long for she didn't want the fun to end. She made her way through the woods detected by few. Not many witnessed- only him and the moon. SasukexOC
1. Meeting by the moon

**I do not own Sasuke Uchiha or The quote below. Any hint of OOCness or Mary-sueness is not intentional. Enjoy!**

_"Cheshire-cat," she began, rather timidly, as she did not at all know whether it would like the name: however it only grinned a little wider._

_"Would you tell, please, me which way I ought to go from here?"_

_"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to," said the cat._

_"I don't much care where-"_

_"Then it doesn't matter which way you go," said the cat._

_"-So long as I get somewhere," Alice added as an explanation._

_"Oh you're sure to that," said the cat, "if youonly walk long enough."_

**_~ Alice in Wonderland, Lewis Caroll_**

* * *

><p>It was night when they first encountered each other. It was the kind of night where your soul could easily be lost in the inky sea.<p>

Yet, she walked on led by an unannounced light that could not be seen.

_She was a wanderer, a nobody, only a whisper in the wind. She never stopped for too long for she didn't want the fun to end. She made her way through the woods detected by few. Only a few witnessed- only him and the moon._

Curiousity was what drew her in. He didn't notice, nor did his foes. They didn't notice the glowing eyes and the wide grin.

_He was skilled but not ripe yet_, she stated in her head. There were four enemies against one. He won success with three but he was far from done.

The last one was smart, she observed, they stepped back and analyzed each move. They were smart, but she hoped that he was smart too. She her grin grew wider. She didn't want the show to end- no, not quite yet.

The opponent smirked at him. She perked up, predicting something of importance was bound to find it's way to the battle.

He remained emotionless, a mask yet to be broken.

The foe slipped three kunia, and threw them only to be sent astray by his sword.

But as he swiftly stepped forward to put a battle to an end, a needle slipped unnoticed through his skin.

Blood was shed, but his only few. He looked down and saw it, but thought nothing.

But she saw death in the form of poison.

_Was it quick? Or slow? How long until it reaches the heart?_

Catching herself, she pondered why. Why was she fretting over him? He was unimportant. He was a stranger; nothing to do with her.

_But still..._

her grin faltered as she caught another whiff of the poison.

He stumbled only to catch himself by the hand, but the hand soon fell, his savior being the ground.

She took her time, her mind not quite set, as her footsteps immitated the grim reapers steps.

His breath was labored and fleeing fast. Red eyes met blue and flashed.

She grin wide and broad at the boy at her feet.

"Trouble on the road, I presume?" She disguised it as a question, though the truth be it was a fact.

An unwavering glare smothered the grin, but that did not stop her from helping him.

She put her arm around her, and helped him to a tree.

Propping him against it, leaned in, whispers filled his ear.

"I can help you," she purred,"but you must agree."

His breath short, and his skin paling, reluctant as he was he slowly knodded.

The grin returned as bright as ever.

She kneeled down and leaned in, and then he felt her lips press against his.

She felt his first reaction; to instantly break free, yet he was too weak to do as he pleased.

His second reaction was to turn to stone. To shut down completely and let it's run it's course.

All unknown to him, she was searching him for the poison within.

He felt a tug somewhere inside. Something strange, but gently filled his body and pulled something out.

A flash of pain here and there, but all was done within seconds.

Something changed, and passed into her.

She turned back, the grin in place.

Silence reined, but not for long, for curiousiy won.

"...what was that?" he said with a glare.

She answered with a wink, and stood with grace.

"I was simply helping, was that not right?"

He kept his glare, and now with his strength, he stood and turned giving no thanks.

"You know if you keep a glare plastered on your face, it can end up forever that way."

He met her grin with his mask and an eye brow was raised with a question.

_'Why had she helped?'_

_'How had she gone unnoticed until now?'_

_'Who was she?'_

_'Why did he care?'_

"What did you do?" he finally asked, set on the question.

"I extracted death from life." said she.

"I don't care much for riddles," he scowled and started to walk away.

"You are an Uchiha, yes?"

The question stopped him.

"I can tell by the red eyes... what were those called? Sharigane, Shurikan... Sharine?"

"Sharingan." He corrected.

He turned back to see her leisurely sitting on a branch, swinging her legs back and forth and gazing at his intently all while the grin remained on her face.

"Yes, yes, that was it. If I remember correctly there was a man that I crossed not to long ago that had those same exact eyes," she informed.

His eyes narrowed.

"You know Itachi?"

"Oh, I know many things, many peolple, and have been many places. Though, being only a mere human it's ever so hard to remember every face," she said, gracefully jumping down from the tree.

She flashed him one last grin, then made the notion of turnng around to leave. He stopped her.

"Wait." said he, wanting to gain more information.

Her black-hair colored head turned.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"You know it's manners to introduce yourself before you ask anothers name," she teased, her blue eyes lit.

He smirked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You?"

"I have no name, yet I go by many in the many places I've been," she recited leaning casually into a tree, in deep thought," though I suppose if I were to give a name to you it would be... Cheshire. Yes, I rather do like the sound of that. You can call me Cheshire."

She flashed the young Uchiha a grin her had already gotten used to.

"Where did you see the ma-"

Sasuke wanted to know more of the wereabouts of his well hated brother, but Cheshire interupted.

"I'm terrible sorry but I've got to get going. No place to be, nothing to do; it's a terrible busy schedule. But don't worry, I have a feeling our paths will cross once more."

Before he could question further, she stepped into the shadows and seemed to slowly disappear, grinnng the entire time. She had left without a trace.

That grin was the last thing that Sasuke saw of Cheshire.

That is, until the next time they saw eachother.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em>

_Ok, this idea came to me, and I just kinda fell in love with it. I have always loved the cheshire cat and have always wanted to make a character out of it._

_Just to let you know, this does not follow the plot of the naime/manga. I find it rather boring sometimes; always doing exactly what the regular characters. I find that making your own plot gives you freedom!_

_Anyway, Reveiw and all that other stuff! I really want some feed back and feel free to give me pointers or point out mistakes :)_

_Thanks,_

_Klu891_


	2. Let's play Tag

**I do not own Sasuke Uchiha or The quote below. Any hint of OOCness or Mary-sueness is not intentional. Enjoy!**

_Hello once again! Thanks to 123Blue's Clues and unftastic for reveiwing :) I hope (demand) to get more reveiws later._

_Anywho, just FYI to avoid confusion. All the chapters will take time about a year from eachother. _

_Last time it was after Sasuke left Konaha and was with Orochimaru. I'd say he was training and fighting Orochimaru's henchmen when Cheshire met him._

_So, read, enjoy, and reveiw!_

* * *

><p><em>"There's no use trying," said Alice, "one cannot beleive in impossible things."<em>

_"I daresay you haven't had much practice," said the queen._

_"When I was your age, I always did it for half an hour a day. Why, sometimes I believed in as many as six impossible things before breakfast."_

**~ Lewis Carrol, Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p>The sun was high, as were here spirits as she made her way along the well worn path. It occupied her rather easily bored mind to try to imagine how many different people have travelled the same path she was now setting foot on. It amused her gretly but soon even that grew tiresome.<p>

People passed and people went, though none stayed to chat. That was the problem with humans now a days; they were too caught up in either where they _were_ going or where they _had_ been. They never stopped to enjoy now.

Cheshire was, as most people would say, unique. She took her time and went her way, savouring the day for what it was.

_It takes all the running you can do to keep in the same place,_ she mused to herself

Her mind wandered in the vast space of her mind were memories lurked; dark memories stained with blood and hopelessness.

Though that was behind her now. She was not one to dwell on the past. It was irrelevant to the now.

Her mind's eyes land on the memory of _him_.

_Sasuke ...Uchiha was it? Yes, I beleive so..._

She frowned, a look that she was no familar with. He was surmerged with the past, with clouded his future. It was so painfully obvious that one would not stand to look at it for too long. Yet Cheshire continued to go back to him. He was a challange.

Oh, how Cheshire so much enjoyed challanges!

Through her travels she has come upon so many of different sizes and shapes. It had become somewhat of a hobby of hers.

Yes, this challange would be a rather fun one at that. She would see that Sasuke would see the know of his life.

Her grin returned as it always does. Her eyes brightened in a sly tone.

Cheshire would most definetly enjoy this challange.

* * *

><p>Normality was a rare factor in Sasuke Uchiha's life. Though his life was never what one would call normal.<p>

It was a quiet, gentle day lacking excitement. It was a simple task that was asked of the young Uchiha; to receive a scroll. He beleived that it was simple enough. It was only guarded my a few hundred men in a heavily guarded fortress. Yes, it was a simple mission.

Though, it lost its simplicity when Sasuke could not find the so very needed scroll. Red eyes glared at the empty box where the object should very well have been.

He dropped the box without care. Frustration bit through him as he thought of all the trouble he went through to attain the scroll. He had questioned many, and had slaughtered a whole fortress just to get to emptiness.

Sasuke devoured the whole fortress, turning it upside down but his antics turned out to be useless as he found no such thing as a scroll.

Fuming, he made his way back to his previous path.

A giggle erupted behind him. The Uchiha froze and his hand inched torwards his katana.

"Trouble on the road, I presume?"

Spinning around Sasuke found himself slicing a tree in half; not his intended target.

"My, my, someone's a bit angry at journeying to nothing."

He turned around only to be met with blue eyes and a wide grin. She was clad in a simple white kimono with her curly raven hair loosely falling into place around her ever grinning face. She appeared to be a bit older than before, for she seemed a bit taller than of that she was on their last encounter. The Uchiha's eyes fell upon the object in her hand, half way hidden behind her back.

His red eyes narrowed.

"Give me the scroll, Cheshire." He demanded. Her grin grew wider. "Oh, so you remembered my name! I'm oh so flattered by that!"

Sasuke only glared in return. "I have no time for games. Give me the scroll, before I force you to."

"But there's always time for games, Uchiha. And I highly doubt that you would be able to force me too." Her grin turned sly and her eyes flashed dangerously.

Ignoring this, Sasuke lunged with his sword drawn. He blinked in surprise as he met empty air. He surveyed the area, but it was as if she had dissapeared instantly.

Giggles burst from behind him. He turned to see Cheshire leaning casually against a tree throwing the scroll back and forth inbetween each hand.

"Let us turn this into a little game, why don't we?" said Cheshire.

"I'd rather you just hand the scroll over to me. I'm not the type to play games."

"Oh, but that will spoil the fun, Uchiha! A preposition, perhaps? How about if you lay one finger on me," she held up a single finger to emphasize, "Then I give you the scroll."

He lunged at her in response, but she evaded by climbing the tree.

She laughed as she jumped from tree to tree, with Sasuke trailing behind.

But her laugh was subsued as she felt unfamilar chakras making their way torwars them.

_I despise it when people ruin my games_, she fumed in her head. She decided upon disppearing for now, or at least unitl Sasuke took care of them. Though, while all the time thinking this, the said Uchiha was making his way closer to the girl. He at last reached her, grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"I caught you," he stated bluntly, "Now give me the scroll."

Cheshire drummed her fingers on his back, clearly angered by the fact that he had actually caught her.

"You do know," she informed, "That they should be here about this time."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Them." Cheshire pointed out just as a gropu of ninjas burst through the underbrush, all aiming their attacks on the girl and the Uchiha.

He evaded quickly, jumping up onto a nearby tree branch along with Cheshire who was still slung across his shoulders. He set her down on the branch.

"Stay here, and keep the scroll hidden," he commanded. She watched as he went to battle, then made her own way away from it. She was never one to follow intructions. Sauntering off in the mist of battle, usually one would draw attentions to herself. This fact was proven true as one of the ninja linged torwards her.

Cheshire was not in the best of moods. She utterly despised it when some one would dare ruin one of her games and her pride was damaged when the Uchiha boy beat her in her own games. So if was safe to say that Cheshire was somewhat angry and was not the one to be messed with at the time.

Sensing the oncoming foe, Cheshire swiftly turned around and gripped him by the neck, forcing him to gasp for air. She forced his back against the tree, raising her free hand in the form of a claw menacingly. Her eyes flashed dangerously in the light.

"I simply despise it when some one idiodic comes along and ruins my game. Not to mention, my pride was minorly damaged when that Uchiha beat me at my own games," she hissed to him. She swung her hand enjoying the feeling of her nails ripping into fabric and skin, inviting some blood along with it. She placed her hand upon bare, cold skin.

_It's about time to feed anyway, and why not vent a little of my agner along with it...?_

She grinned at the man, but it was empty. It was the grin of something inhuman.

The man felt his life slowly slipping away. Everything he ever worked for, suddenly gone. All because of her.

"...Monster!" he gasped, using his last breaths.

Her grin only grew wider.

"My dear sir, am I any more of a monster than you lowly humans?"

The man didn't answer, for a dead man cannot. She dropped his lifeless body on the ground carelessly.

_Monster? Humans are the real monsters. We are all monsters._

Meanwhile, as Sasuke was finaishing off his last opponent, his gaze drifted to an empty tree branch. _Damn women..._ he thought. He qucikly finished his oppenent only to be distracted by an icredible amount of chakra only a few meters away from him. But, it was as quick as the wind, for it was gone in the next second.

Silence surrounded him only to be broken by delicate footsteps making their way torwards him. Cheshire stepped out of the brush, the oppisite direction of the chakra burst. She had the scroll in hand, and a grin on her face, but as she grew closer the grin gained an eerie look.

"I despise it when some one ruins my fun, and I never loose my own games, but do not consider this a win on your part." she hissed with her eyes flashing. She handed him the scroll. He took it from her gladly giving grip.

"Yet, although I am prideful, I am not the type to break a deal." With that note she turned away, only to have Sasuke grab her shoulder.

She shifted around, her grin still intact but it turned malicious. Sasuke hesitated before he spoke, testing her mood. At the moment he felt as if he cornered a wild animal; unpredictable and dangerous.

"You still haven't answered the question I asked last time." he stated bluntly.

"And which question would that be? I've been asked, have answered, and have asked myself many questions in my lifetime, many of which are unanswered by myself and others."

"Where did you last see Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes grew dark.

"At place, at time, at point in my life where I was alive. I don't find the past that interesting. You?"

"I'm an avenger. It's important to me to know where you saw him." Sasuke said, almost a growl. He was fed up with her riddles.

"Hm. Caught in the past, I see. It's too bad really; you have some many differnt options ahead of you." Her eyes lit up, and her true grin returned. Somehow this gave Sasuke an uneasy feeling.

"Let's make a deal, hm? You do something for me, and I help you find Itachi."

"...What's the deal?"

"Oh, but it would be no fun if I told before hand!"

Sasuek Uchiha looked at the girl in front of him fully. She looked no older than him, most likely the same age. He looked at her wide grin that could give diferent messages. He gazed into her cat-like blue eyes that were mixtures of many differnt emotions.

This was not some one he was willing to trust.

Though, he had a feeling, call it intuition of you must, that this girl knew many things. Including facts about his long time hated brother.

"I agree."

Her grin widen, as her eyes grew brighter. She motioned for him to come closer, although not one soul was around to hear.

Whispers were heard, that could play as the wind as she told him about her deal.

* * *

><p><em>Wow! You guys better know how much I love you guys. It is late at night on a school night, and I have to wake up extra early tommorow. Your welcome.<em>

_Anyway, this went a little bit into Cheshire's dark side. Can anyone guess her abilty? If you do I give you a cookie :3_

_Anyway, as you can tell Cheshire is a little childish with her games, but when some one interfears, she can become dangerous. I'll go into her past later, but don't expect it to be soon, because Cheshire is the type not to care about her past. Please, reveiw! I really appreciate it when you, even if it's critisizing, because that helps to make a better story :) Thank you to those I mentioned above, I love you guys! Hey, you know what? I'll give you guys cookies! Cookies for everyone that reveiws! And the one that guesses Cheshire's ability will get a cupcake!_

_Anyway, reveiw, rate, and all those wondeful things. See you next time ;)_

_-Klu891_

_p.s. _

_Sorry if there is any mistakes in this, i'm really tired at the moment, but I promise you I tried to proof read my best._


	3. Before the Storm

**I do not own Sasuke Uchiha or The quote below. Any hint of OOCness or Mary-sueness is not intentional. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle,"<em>

**~ Lewis Carrol, Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p>There could possibly be converse over her age. It was true she could very well pass for a 15 year old, but as she carried herself with authority that of an adult. She had a curved figure, a figure fit for a girl of her age, and long black hair, although pulled back, was already to her thighs. Though the fact that bothered her pursuer the most, and quite nearly drove him to the edge, was that her face was hidden by a clever mask. As many sensible people are aware of, it is rather challanging to confirm a specific target when they are wearing a mask. Of course it would be hard to tell, mask or not, that the target was well aware of the fact that she was being followed. On the contrary, her anger was egding away on the inside.<p>

She felt watched, trapped, and suffocated, knowing that she was being followed. Though, being on the other side of the situation many times herself, she knew that the moment she shows her follower that she is aware of them, they either flee, or take their chance to attack then and there. Of course, being planted in the middle of a populated festival, Cheshire felt that she didn't want to bother with an attack with so many bystanders crowding. She felt the sudden urge to retreat to an open space and face her pursuer. After all, she was well aware of just who it was.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sasuke. You don't seem like the type to like festivals!" Suigetsu teased, in hopes of gaining an reaction. "We're looking for someone," was the Uchiha's short reply. Suigetsu gave up, and continued to scan the crowd. "Let's split up." Although, it was phrased as a suggestion, it come out as an demand. Sasuke walked away, only to confirm it.<p>

Suigetsu sighed, letting his eyes drift. He focused in on a figure, his eyes lit. "Black hair, kimono, and a hella' sexy... maybe not his exact words, but pretty close! I think I found this Cheshire girl." Suigetsu chuckled then made his way forward.

Meanwhile, Sasuke himself had locked in on his own target. As he drew closer, the farther the girl was moving away. The fact was beginning to annoy the Uchiha.

All at the same moment, a certain man was drawing closer to his target. It was just his luck that she was already making her way out of the crowd. Only, he didn't seem to notice a second man pursuing the same girl. It seems as if trouble lurks around every corner on this festive night, no?

* * *

><p>The light and cheerful noise of celebration soon faded from her keen ears as she traced the shadows to an unpopulated park. Her hollow footsteps echeod on the stone brigde as she made her way to the middle.<p>

"Perhaps, it would be a good idea," she said, leanning on the railing to look into the water, "To reveal yourself now, hm?"

A single shadow of a man made it's appearance in the reflection of the water. Cheshire looked up to see the living form on the brigde with her, at a respectful distance. Red eyes of the Uchiha gleamed in the moon light. Cheshire's own blue eyes glinted from under the mask.

"Itachi Uchiha, what a pleasure to meet you once more. Our paths are intertwined it seems," She cooed. The older Uchiha only gazed at the girl, indifferent.

"I have a proposal from our leader, Ghost," He stated.

"I no longer go by that name, Uchiha," She reminded him, "It has grown wary and worn; it's Chehsire now."

Ignoring her statement, he continued, "He wants you to join the Akatsuki. Leader beleives that you would be a great asset t-"

"No," she bluntly refused," I detest being tied down to a specific group, or to anything for that matter."

"Hn, it seems that we were right; If you refuse, then we will make you," Itachi warned in his monotone voice. Itachi disappeared as the brigde shattered from underneath Cheshire's feet. A strange, humanoid man that resembled a shark, proved to be the cause of this, seeing as he broke through the bottom of the brigde. As the rubble cleared, a normal person would see the two Akatsuki members on each side of the river, though the girl that was there before would be gone.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, I would think you would of realized that I would have sensed that you were underneath my feet seeing the amout of chakra you posses," Chided Cheshire from a tree behind Itachi. Kisame chuckled.

"You proceed to your nickname, don't you, Ghost? Or, is it Cheshire now?" He commented, turning around and hefting his beloved sword, Samehada, on his shoulder.

"If either one of us defeats you in battle, you will join the Akatsuki." Itachi explained.

"I'd rather avoid making deals with you," Cheshire yawned, leaning against a tree, only to disappear as Samehada ripped through the tree.

"Damn, gone again," Kisame cursed. Giggles erupted from behind him. He swung around to find the gril leaning against the ramains of the brigde.

"How childish; the thought of catching me off guard?" She teased. She then focused her attention on Itachi.

"How boring. You're not at all like your brother, Itachi." The said Uchiha raised an eyebrow in question.

"I met him not to long ago, but, then again, I never really pay attention to time. . ." She then cocked her, much in the manner of a cat, and gave the impression of lsitening.

"I'd simply love to play some more, but I'm afraid that time and I aren't on the best of terms," She bowed to them mockingly, "Until next time, no?" Without the slightest movement or even a hand sign, she disappeared with a trace of smoke, before the impatient Kisame had a chance to attack.

"She was just toying with us," Kisame grumbled. His partner 'hn'ed and started to walk into the cover of the trees, with a heavy mind. He then turned his attention to the sky. The air was thick with the smell of the oncoming storm.

* * *

><p>"Damn. . ." Suigetsu muttered as he fell back in a tree with a feeling of defeat. He had lost the girl somewhere in the woods. At the precise moment, he was wallowing in defeat seeing as he was excited earlier to actually find something before Sasuke. Though now, that chance was gone. The sounds of footsteps broke him out of his daze. He looked up to meet the figure coming torward his on the worn path. He looked her over with eager eyes making it's way over her body only to end in disappointment when they came to her mask. He had to conclude it was her, seeing that he did not want to bring the wrong girl to Sasuke. She walked by him, shooting him a small wave as she saw he was looking at her, and continued past him without a second glance. Suigetsu scrambled to his feet and proceeded to walk besides her.<p>

"Hey," he greeted, putting his hands behind his head. She simply stopped walking and looked up to the sky.

"It's going to storm soon," she commented, ignoring his greeting. Suigetsu followed her gaze, and become distracted by the dark clouds.

"Looks like it will be a big storm. . . Hey!" He noticed that she had continued to walk ahaead, without him.

"Why are you following me," she questioned bluntly.

"I'm looking for some one and you fit the description," Suigetsu grinned at her, "You wouldn't happen to go by the name of Cheshire, would you?"

"Perhaps," was her unclear answer. They had once again entered the village. The joyful people where still enjoying the festival, unaware of the shawdow that lurked above them. Suigetsu frowned, unsatisfied with her unclear answer. He decided upon trying a different tactic.

"Do you know someone named Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I've known a number of people and I'm met them in a number of places. He may be one of those many, though there's a chance he won't."

Suigetsu had afeeling that she was grinning under that mask of hers. And he simply despised that feeling. Suigetsu did not like to be toyed with.

* * *

><p>A small blush crept across the girl's cheeks as she saw the face of the man that had forcefully turned her around. Sasuke veiwed the girl infront of him, disappointed. Her face was plumper than Cheshire's and her eyes were a murky brown color, much unlike Cheshire's clear blue. He turned around, leaving the stuttering girl behind him. He looked up to the sky only to see the first signs of delicate rain drops falling. Moans and complaints come after that, as the towns people realized that their fun would be ruined by the storm. The street soon was devoided of life, leaving Sasuke alone, walking in the rain. As he walked by the warm light of a dango shop, he glance inside, and soon back tracked, not beleiving his eyes.<p>

_Itachi?_

He looked back, only to find an two empty seats where he thought he had seen his brother. He collected himself once more, and continued on his way, only to see two figures making their way towards him in the rain. One he recongnized as Suigestu, but the other had her face cover with a grinning cat mask, and was holding an umbrella to keep her sheilded from the rain. Suigetsu spotted him first.

"Oi, Sasuke! I think I found her!" He chided. Sasuke met them in the middle and veiwed the girl.

"Long time no see, Sasuke," she cooed, looking up at him. She took off her mask and revealed her ever present grin and sparkling blue eyes.

"You've grown. Why don't we catch up somewhere dry, no? And while you're at it, I'm curious to know if you respected our deal."

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_I'm **so** sorry I'm **so** late! But I don have a good excuse! You see, I tried out for Aladdin Jr. at our local arts center and I got the part of the genie (and yes, the genie can be a girl). It was so fun, but so time consuming and tiring. After 25 shows, I was dead. Singing, acting, and dancing sure taked a lot out of you, especially when you have a big character like the genie. Now I have all the songs running circles in my head. *sigh* anyway, we had our last show today, and I am now working on make-up-work (because we had 6 days of school shows) and updating all my stories! That, and getting the blue face paint off of me. _

_Anyway, I wanted to get the Akatsuki introduced soon, and decided that this was a good time. I also wanted to let Suigetsu meet Cheshire. I'll get more into Cehsire's past and abilites later on. I'm postponing the revealing of the deal for a very simple reason; I have no idea what the deal is. When I was writing it, I was all 'derpity, derp, derp, oh this will sound good/cool/awesome' so I posted it, and I didn't think about it until today. So if anyone had any suggestions, feel free to let me know!_

_So, reveiw, comment, rate, and all those wonderful things! _

_**Thank you c00kiez for taking the time to reveiw!** You get a cookie! I hope to get more reveiws soon :)_

_-Klu891_


	4. Monster

**I do not own Sasuke Uchiha or The quote below. Any hint of OOCness or Mary-sueness is not intentional. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I can't go back to yestarday- because I was a different person then."<em>

**_~Alice in Wonderland, lewis Carroll_**

* * *

><p>Cheshire had always enjoyed the rain and its softening sounds. It often reminded her that even the sky was forced to cry every now and then. Although, her enjoyment of the sky's sorrows was cut short by an unwavering glare. She blinked at his vibrant red eyes between heavily lidded eyelashes.<p>

"The answer is still no," she purred, gently lifting her drink to her lips. Suigetsu raised his eyebrow in amusement as he shoved his urge to chuckle deep in the back of his throat. He was pleasantly surprised that there was a human being on the planet that could refuse Sasuke Uchiha and live to tell the tale. The kappa found himself continuously glancing at the girl besides him. She was beautiful yes, but he could sense that she was dangerous. He would rather avoid getting on her bad side. He glanced at the young Uchiha in front of him and pondered the reason why Sasuke would want her on their platoon. He shrugged. Sasuke always had a reason, despite it being hidden.

The two other teens, on the other hand, were rather annoyed with each other. In the young Uchiha's case, he was annoyed with the fact that the girl refused to join him. He was well aware that she had the information he needed, and thus making her an important resource to him. The girl, on the other hand, wished to avoid the situation entirely.

"I tend to avoid making any bonds with any being, no matter what kind of bond it is," she explained coolly. Something flashed in her usually masked eyes, and Sasuke could have sworn it was pain. He was surprised by this; Cheshire was just _there_. She didn't focus on the past nor the future, she was simply were she was _now_. He didn't expect something like pain to flash in her eyes as if she was remembering the past.

Although, her past seemed tempting; mysterious, dark. The girl herself held a dark aura surrounding her. Though, Sasuke did not want her on his platoon for those reasons. He was aware that in the area of fighting, her strong point was evading and close contact. He sense that she had little skill in strength and was weak against long-ranged attacks. She knew something he didn't. She always knew something he didn't, and she proceeds to dangle it in his face like a piece of meat.

But he was no ravenous dog. He had intelligence and he intended to use it. Information was the key word and Cheshire was filled to the brim with it. She grinned at him slyly once more.

"If negotiations are over, Uchiha, I would very much like to leave," she explained, her eyes cutting to the exit of the small dango shop. His eyes narrowed.

"You never made yourself clear on our deal."

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I once presumed that you had enough intelligence to solve riddles, Uchiha," she waved her hand as she talked, as if to emphasize the point and pointed at Sasuke, "but it seems logic has left you vulnerable for the time being." Suigetsu raised his eyebrows in confusion. He knew nothing of the deal they were discussing. Although he dared not to say anything; the two other teens had dismissed his presence completely for the time being, and he wished not to intrude on their discussion. He took another spoonful of his yoghurt. Sasuke was capable to take care of himself.

Cheshire rose as if to leave, but Sasuke boldly grabbed her wrist. Her eyes flashed at the contact. The Uchiha noted how she felt cold.

"All I need is information," he explained calmly. Her eyes turned dark, contrasting with her usually bright grin.

"Information can be a kunai in the back that eventually makes its way to heart. It's a deadly weapon that must be handled with the upmost care," He grin widened, "I can't just give it out to _anyone._" She slid her wrist gently out of his grip.

"And anyway," she continued, nodding farewell to Suigetsu, "I was planning on guiding you in the near future. I just have…" she lost her words amongst her thoughts momentarily, "Business to attend to. But we will cross again, Uchiha." She finished with a grin. Sasuke studied the girl for a moment. He recalled the knack she had of always appearing on his path of revenge. How she always appeared by his side. He looked away from her, a sign of his approval. Suigetsu waved, accompanied by a sharp-toothed grin. She flashed a grin at the kappa and continued towards the door.

When she arrived, she stopped. Cheshire hesitated to look back at her past, something she tended to avoid, though she did.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Red eyes met her blue irises once more.

"…Be careful."

She slipped on her mask. A clash of thunder reminded the civilians of the rain witting in wait outside. With his red eyes watching, the girl gave herself into the mercy of the storm, and with a single strike of lightning, she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>She felt pain. Hunger, anger, resentment, lonesomeness. Her small body was limply propped up against the cold, unforgiving stone. Civilians walked by; some ignored her and, continued their lives: Others looked upon her with a pitied look, while the rest held disgust in their eyes. One even spit on her. <em>

_She didn't care. She held no concern for what others thought. None of them held her interest. They were weak. They wouldn't be able to survive. She pondered if she could even survive. She was wounded, broken, weak… just like them. It disgusted her. Her eyes were hollow, her clothes in slivers, providing no warmth for her six year old body. Six years; she had survived for six years. All alone, it was only her. She didn't mind. After all, her survival was the most important thing. _

_Those who passed her became blurred. She was rather tired; sleep beckoning her; chiding her to give in. _

_Then there was a man. Stopping in front of her, she weakly eyed him. He had a warm smile. He was rather old with white hair hastily receding and a frail looking body supported by a cane. A shaky hand reached out to take hers. She didn't resist as her pulled her up. In truth, she had not the strength. He supported her as they walked. It was only when she felt how warm he felt when she realized what she wanted. _

_The girl had always been able to sense something inside of every living thing. Curiosity was her secret sin, and she had always wondered what that life source was. Something inside of the fragile girl burned with hunger. _

_'Ojiia-san…' her voice was raspy. She tried to warn him, but as he looked down at the small girl, his smile froze. He grew pale. Meanwhile the girl was healing; wounds new and old where closing, her hunger receding, her skin-tone taking a brighter light as well as her other features. She felt the life force of the old man slipping from his own grasp, landing in hers. He sunk to the cold stone, his life bidding fell well. Worried gasps surrounded the girl as people saw the man fall. Civilians attempted to save him, but she knew it was useless; his life was only food for her. _

_'Only few can survive and those who do must be special.'_

_She slipped away, unnoticed. She didn't cry for his life; why should she? He was only a tool, as where many other humans in this dark world. This was not the first time she has killed. Her dead family is proof of that. She was only aware of her own survival. Only when that was assured would she have her fun. She need didn't need the basic human necessities. All she needed was a life force to absorb, she figured. She didn't care who it was, as long as it filled her hunger._

_After all, she was a monster. _

* * *

><p>Cold; she woke up cold. She blinked slowly up at the dark, rough texture of the cave ceiling. She didn't shiver, for this was not something that affected her physically. So instead, she grinned. He put her past behind her and left it untouched and grinned. This was who she was; the grin in the shadows that only steps in when something interests her; the monster in the dark that fends for itself.<p>

This was her; this was Cheshire. Ghost was the same, as was the many other names. This was nobody. She is nobody. She was only a shadow of a grin, that wasn't even meant to be happy.

She blinked out the memories of her slumber, and sat herself upright. Looking towards the light of the moon that laced itself at the entrance of the cave, she noted that it was a clear night. Hollow footsteps came to a stop as she stepped onto the grass outside of her temporary home. Home; it was a foreign word to the girl. She was always moving, always travelling; never staying in one place for too long, for she would go mad if she did.

Something was bothering her. As she gazed up at the gleaming moon, she knew. A strong wind that was unwelcomed on the calm evening interrupted her thoughts as it flung her long hair behind her. Her eyes narrowed. The winds of change had a vile smell intertwined in them.

Something was coming. Something quite large and that something is going to make everyone in this pitiful world where she was surviving in a part of its corrupted plan.

Whether they want to be a part of it, or not.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**

_Ok, once again, late, I'm aware, and **I'm sorry**! :(_

_Three reasons: 1) I just finished the musical Camelot 2) End of the year school frenzy. It kills me -.- 3) I have a broken finger: I was splaying basketball and a guy came up behind me and packed me, while hitting the ball out of my hands, but instead it pushed against my finger, jamming it. I think it wasn't broken at first, but people kept coming up to me and trying to "un-jam it" (without my permission I might add). So I know have a splint on my right index finger, which makes me a sloooooow typer, because I'm right handed and I use that finger in typing a lot. _

_Funny story actually. I was typing this and I was wondering if I could type with my finger. After looking at it for a while, I decided to try it and **WHACK!** It hurt. A lot. The again, that was kinda my fault. I might just die choking on my stupidity one day._

_Anyway, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer now, since I feel I have deprived you of my story for so long. But thta means it will take a little longer to update, but, hey, more words per update, ne? And, Summer is about to some, so school it **out**, and I will update more often! Therefore, yesness and stuff :) _

_Thank you Labryinth013 for reveiwing! When I read your reveiw, first thing I thought was, 'It looks all professional!' I really appreciate it :) You get a cupcake!_

_So, as always, reveiw and tell me what you think ;)_

_-Klu_


	5. A Meeting With a Caterpillar

**I do not own Sasuke Uchiha or the quote below. Any hint of OOCness of Mary-sueness is not intentional. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"It would be nice if something made sense for a change."<em>

**_~Alice in Wonderland, The Disney Movie_**

* * *

><p>Itachi had faith is his partner to finish his job. Of course, usually Itachi did not depend on another person, but seeing as it was Kisame's assigned target, the older Uchiha couldn't very well complain. Not to mention it made his shadow less complicated to deal with.<p>

"Come out, Cheshire. Or do you have another name now?"

"You're not the type to complain," Cheshire said as she stepped out of the protection of the trees into the open territory. The Uchiha let a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips and nodded in agreement.

"You Uchihas are quite interesting, though," the girl continued and with an afterthought, she added, "Not to mention good looking." She threw a playful wink in his direction, which he ignored.

"Have you been fraternizing with my little brother? He questioned while walking over to a tree to wait out his partners fight. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes only to open them again when she answered, this time position in the branch above his head grinning down at him.

"How could I resist? He's just a little bundle of sunshine, you know!" Itachi blankly looked at her and replied,

"I haven't noticed."

Cheshire huffed and rolled her eyes at his response. "Of course you haven't," she reasoned, getting in a comfortable position on her perch, "You're far too busy setting up your little game pieces. Then again," she bent her knees over the branch in order to hang upside down, almost in front of Itachi, "he does seem to be your favorite piece." The man sighed and pushed himself up from the trunk once again returning to edge of the cliff to check the progress of the battle continuing below. Cheshire flipped back to solid ground, landing cat-like on her feet. She flashed the Uchiha a grin. "Not comfortable anymore?" Itachi chose not answer sparking a sigh from her. She moved to stand beside him and a beat of silence passed before she spoke again. "It would be quite interesting," She began, looking at Itachi out of the corner of her eye, "to see how strong the little Uchiha can become."

"And you've just now decided to help me with this?" Cheshire shrugged at his question.

"Boredom is a terrible beast. It has driven me into a corner. And as you're well aware of, wild beasts are extremely unpredictable when cornered." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"And my brother? Why is he your solution?" She blinked and turned to blankly stare at him.

"Because I can't grow old with you."

In the distance, thunder clapped at the statement that they both already knew, making them even more conscious of the oncoming storm they were already aware of. Itachi broke the stare and the silence in one blow. "How exactly do you plan on making him stronger?" Cheshire, her grin once again set in place, began making her way back into the shadows of which she came.

"With words, Itachi, with words," he teased him, "I've already managed to pique the interest of one and soon more will rise to the challenge."

"Simply using words, "He questioned for clarity.

"The most powerful weapon," she corrected.

"And who is the first challenger?" He asked, watching as she went. The girl spun around on her heels and completed a circle before she faced him. She put her hand on her chin as if pondering over whether of not to tell him. She then grinned with her mind made and said before another wink, "You'll find out soon enough." Itachi sighed.

"You never did give straight answers."

"You're brother seems to find that annoying as well," she crossed her arms, pouting. "I give him one simple riddle and he has yet to grasp the meaning of it!"

"Riddle?" the older Uchiha questioned.

"Gaze past the looking glass and explore the land beyond," she recited as if telling a child a bed time story. Silence passed by slowly, only to be hurried along by the sounds of the battle below. Cheshire returned to pouting.

"You Uchihas and you're simple minds," she put her hands on her temples as if his 'simple mind' was giving her a head ache, "I assumed you were a genius, but to not even grasp the meaning of a simple riddle…"

Itachi ignored her and turned his attention below him, narrowing his eyes.

"You should go." He heard another sigh behind him, noting that the girl had been extremely moody in this exchange.

"I suppose I'll see you again, "Cheshire grinned, but it faltered. A vulnerable and childish look crept into her usually confident eyes as she turned hesitantly towards Itachi. "Right, Itachi?" He looked at the girl and turned his back on her.

"Goodbye, Allie."

Before the snarl could even reach his ears, he grabbed the hand that was aiming for his neck. His red eyes met wide, angry, blue eyes that also harbored insanity. Cheshire took a sharp breath.

"I told you to never call me that," she hissed, their faces inches apart, Itachi noticed she was shaking. A beat and then the thud of Kisame lading the final blow.

"It slipped."

The killing intent dulled as she regained the more human side of herself. She glanced around, too ashamed to meet his eye.

"I'm sorry, Love."

And with the apology, she was gone without even leaving him a grin to remember. Itachi Uchiha turned towards his oncoming comrade, his heart heavy (as it always and forever will remain) behind a well made mask. No matter how many times she appears before him as the monster she is, he will always see her as the small, shivering child with the hollow eyes and the empty grin that he had found long ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Along with the threat Sasuke Uchiha could pose, we also need to be aware of Ghost."<em>

_"Apparently, she goes by the name Cheshire now, Leader."_

_"Despite what she is called, she's still the same person. Now, with our recent losses she has become a greater aspect. It's important that we contain her. She may be a neutral force now, but if she decides to side against us… make sure she doesn't evolve into a problem, whether it ends with her alive or dead."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: This is just a flashbackmemory of Cheshire "using words" to get "that person" interested in Sasuke. It isn't extremely important, but I really did want to write this to have these two react._**

**Title: The Topic is Art (and also a Uchiha)**

Deidara was completely content with patrolling the area while his idiot of a partner was preparing the three tails to be transported. "As long as I get away from Tobi, yeah," was what he thought. Although when he ventured out on this little break, he did not expect to find a masked hitch hiker on his mode of transportation (especially since he made it himself). So it was safe to say he freaked out just a tad bit when he heard a feminine voice behind his purr,

"Pretty bird you have here. Well made too."

He reacted quickly and naturally; he sent small explosive bird missiles at her which created a cloud of dust around the bird. Breaking through the cloud, Deidara retreated to the forest below. Landing, he withdrew his bird and stuch his hands in his bags a clay, waiting for more clay to be prepared not knowing if he stranger survived or not.

"Is this how you treat a girl?" Behind him, leaning against a trunk, she sighed. "You'll never get laid with that approach." He spun around, annoyed that his clay wasn't ready yet, and instead yelled in defense,

"Shut the hell up, woman! What do you want?" He asked, attempting to stall.

"To talk, to inform. But since you don't seem to want to talk, I guess you don't want to know about the strong guy that everybody's starting to talk about." She casually informed him, turning to walk off. A few feet away from her a tree was demolished thanks to an explosion. The girl looked back to see Deidara, now readied with his creations flying around him, looking at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Who said you could just walk off after insulting a S-Rank criminal, hm?" She turned back, facing him completely with her arms raised. He nodded in approval. "Now that's more like it," he said as he stepped closer, sending two clay birds to sit on her shoulders. He drew closer and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You were talking about someone strong, yeah? Name?" She out her hands casually behind her back.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You're familiar with his brother, no?"

His eyes narrowed. His hand rose to the egde of her mask, aiming to remove it.

"And who could you be, hm?"

Before he could remove the grinning cat mask, she knocked his hand away in an instant; in that same instant Deidara jumped back and detonated his clay birds. He smirked in the aftermath, only seeing a scar on the forest left.

"It's kinda pretty, you know? It's like art, the explosion, that is."

He whipped around, only to find the girl sitting in the branch of the tree behind him, swinging her legs.

"It's not 'like' art. It is art!" he retorted, trying to cover his surprise from her sudden appearance, "It_ is_ art, yeah!" She nodded in agreement.

"I can see why. But I don't know whether it would be able to beat an Uchiha, though. It might not even be able to kill Sasuke Uchiha." Deidara almost visibly flinched. He clenched his fist.

"Like hell it can't! My art is superior! Art… is an explosion!" He released and bird, creating a beautiful fiery piece of art for an example. "Beauty that dies in an instant; this is true art!"

"It's indeed art," she agreed, "but an instant is too short for my taste." Deidara's eyes shot up at her, outwardly offended. He regained him composure to pursue his point.

"But is all depends on how long you can marvel at that one instant. Sometimes, an instant can last an entire lifetime!" He finished with his hands raised, marveling at the instant he was reliving. The masked girl pondered his explanation, cocking her head. A grin sprouted, hidden behind another grin.

"Yes, I suppose it can." Turing her back on him, she left him with one last thought. "You know, it would be pretty amazing to see your art beat an Uchiha." Anger took him once more as he looked up at the mysterious girl.

"You bet it will, woman!" She laughed and with that, she was gone in the blink of a single eye. Strangely content with the idea of the girl that had first insulted him got away, Deidara turned to leave at well.

A witness to the entire exchange, the man behind the mask smirked.

_"You always find the most interesting people, Allie."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**** Hey guys! Did you miss me? I was only gone for like... a year or so, but now I'm back! I just had a lot of stuff and I got a job (Hurrah for me!) so to put it simply I was busy as a dead bee. Or to say, I was dead and I was busy.**

**Anywho, strangely, I had fun writing this chapter and if came really easy to me. I don't know how good it is, but you guys might be a little confused after this. But feedback is always welcomed! So, yeah, Cheshire and Itachi know each other. Can I tell you more? SPOILERS~ (anyone watch Doctor Who? Or Sherlock... and now I'm gonna go cry. *Shakes fist angrily* MOFFAAAAT!) **

**And thanks to everybody who reviewed, Favorited and followed! Sorry to keep you waiting again...**

**-Klu**


	6. The Dead, the Wicked, and the Lovely

**I do not own Sasuke Uchiha or the quote below. Any hint of OOCness of Mary-sueness is not intentional. Enjoy!**

_She generally gave herself very good advice (although she very seldom followed it)._

_**~Alice's Adventures in Wonderland**_

**Chapter title: The Dead, the Wicked, and the Lovely.**

"You say that you love me," he stated, eyeing the expected visitor, "Is it true?"

The question echoed and bounced against the stone walls. Silenced reigned, as it was meant to, before her smooth voice took it's rightful place as ruler.

"No, Itachi." The said man raised a slender eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because," she pressed her body against the ever stoic Uchiha, "If I said I loved you it would be a lie." She whispered these words, their lips merely inches apart. "Love is a lie," She explained, caressing his face, "but fascination is vivid." Her eyes lit up. "It's often mistaken for love, yes, but what I truly feel for you, Uchiha," she started playing with the looses strands of his hair framing his face, "is pure fascination; fixation, but not love." Her eyes darkened. "I'm no longer the fool who believes in love."

"I no longer fascinate you." It wasn't a question. The woman sighed.

"Once upon a dream, I suppose, but you're still a very interesting man, Love, just..." she grinned, "deader than you used to be. Luckily for me, someone juts as interesting, or perhaps more interesting than you has come along."

"So my little brother is your new play thing?" Her grin faded.

"Is that what you think I see you as?" She leaned her head against his chest. "I truly believed you were the one I was going to die with..."

He eyed her stoically, then grabbed her shoulders and shoved her b ck to where they were arms length apart.

"If you really are 'fascinated' with my brother, then protect him... even after you grow bored with him." Her gaze was blank at first , as if she had not registered his words. Then, her eyes were once again lit and a familiar grin slipped into place.

"Itachi dear, I believe it is safe to say that your brother will not grow boring any time soon." She swung her hands behind her back in a very childlike manner and spun around to leave. She stopped in her exit, a thought striking her. "Not with all the plans he's involved in..." she trailed off once more, as if coming to a final decision.

"Love, since this will be the last time I see you alive..." He blinked and she was in front of him again, stealing a quick kiss on the cheek. She nodded in satisfaction. he simply smirked at her childish behavior.

"Goodbye, Itachi Uchiha," she chided, making her way towards the exit. She casually looked back, a thing she was not used to doing, one last time.

"Oh and be a dear and take this message to Death for me: 'You're not welcoming me anytime soon'." And with that, she was gone.

Itachi Uchiha resumed his position in the stone chair with her grin still fresh in his mind as he waited for a much deserved Death.

* * *

><p>One would think that he would have gotten used to her sudden appearances by now, and yet, Cheshire still manages to surprise the young Uchiha. Although, he would have to admit that Jugo was the most startled by her entrance. The sound of feet landing on the wooden railing and a low whistle was what first alerted them to her presence.<p>

"He sure did a number on you, Uchiha," she chided, grinning down at him. Jugo, with a weary, almost frightened expression on his face, watched as all the birds that once kept his company flee from the girl besides him. Suigetsu smirked from his place sitting besides Sasuke's bed.

"Long time no see, sexy," he greeted, throwing a full shark toothed grin in her direction. She winked back at him and turned to Sasuke.

"Just thought you should know, love," she jumped down from the ledge and casually leaned on it, "that there are more leaves in the wood than usual."  
>Before her statement could be questioned, Karin chose that precise moment to burst through the door.<p>

"Sasuke, wa-" She froze when she saw Cheshire. "Who the hell is that?!" She hastily pointed at Cheshire, looking to Sasuke for the answer. Instead of answering her, he returned his attention to Cheshire.

"Explain." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're no fun, Uchiha. Anyway, the Leaf are on the move, and it seems they've caught your scent. I'd get moving if I were you. But I wouldn't worry about them too much. Just get to where Itachi is and the Akatsuki will hold the Leaf back until you're finished with your little family feud."

"And who are you to tell him this, huh?" Karin sneered, "I was just about to tell him the Leaf were here too, y'know!" Cheshire grinned.

"Oh, but Sasuke and I are rather close, you see. After all, we did kiss on the first date." This statement did nothing to help Karin's anger.

"And how the hell do you know so much!?" Karin pointed an accusing finger at her again, "Is she part of the Akatsuki?" She looked towards Sasuke again. Ssauke closed his eyes in annoyance, and opened them only to give an accusingly look at Cheshire, she only grinned back at him.

"No," he replied, "She's just well informed." He sighed, "Although I'd rather you give your information in a way that wouldn't get others so riled up." He smirked as her grin simply grew wider out of amusement.

"It always is a pleasure messing with you, dearest."

He clicked his tongue. "I would ask you where Itachi is, but asking would be useless, right?" Her eyes lit up in response.

"You're learning, Uchiha," she praised him. "Anyway," she jumped back to the edge of the window and faced them, "I would start moving after all, " she eyed Sasuke coyly, "wouldn't want to keep big brother waiting, would we?" She made her exit through the window.

"Who the hell was that bitch?" Karin fumed.

"An acquaintance" Sasuke answered.

"His girlfriend," Suigetsu teased. The Uchiha chose to ignore the comment. Jugo shivered.

"She was... scary," he explained, looking out the window as if she would come back and rip his heart out.

"Scary or not, she's right," Sasuke shakily rose from the bed. "We need to move."

He smirked, his eyes lighting up with years of pent up blood lust.

"I wouldn't want to keep Itachi waiting."

* * *

><p><em>It was midnight. They found each other without the aid of the moon's light. He sat silently by the waters edge, the only light source being the flickering flame of the lantern beside him. The flame created a ghastly reflection. Ghastly, but strangely beautiful beautiful. It was quiet, and he preferred it that way. He was not startled by the delicate arms that slid around his neck. He eyed the new reflection in the water.<em>

_"You came," he stated._

_"You needed me," she replied._

_"Not for much longer," he turned to look her in the eyes, "I can handle myself." She moved to sit besides him._

_"Empty threats, love," she chided, focusing on her own weak reflection. "Besides, you wouldn't have come this far without me." He smirked._

_"You always have the most interesting information, Allie." He did deny it._

_"All the better to help you with my dear,"she teased, leaning on his shoulder. He remained indifferent. Her childish mood melted and she slipped into a more serious tone._

_"This will end badly." He raised an eyebrow. _

_"You can predict the future now?" _

_"I know these things." Her tone was sharp._

_"You can't stop me from getting my vengeance. My clan's vengeance," he stated coldly._

_"But I can help, Madara," she countered with a warm voice. "Just tell me what to do and I will do it, love. All I want is for you to live a long and happy life so i can die with you; So we can die together. If that means vengeance then I will support you, but..." she trailed off, a worried look about her. "The path you are currently taking will lead to death. I know these things," she repeated, hugging his arm._

_Madara Uchiha looked at the woman before him. The women that would do anything for him. The woman that is at his mercy, the woman who he has used countless times, the woman that has let herself be used. He looked at the woman who loved him, the woman who he did not love back. He closed his eyes and sighed_  
><em>"Even you cannot change my mind, Allie." She pouted, returning to her earlier behavior. She pecked him on the cheek. <em>

_"In end dear," she leaned into him again, smiling, "Know that I love you."_

_Madara Uchiha didn't say it back._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**

**_Hey guys... I'm ba_ck._ Yeah, it's been a little while, but just to let you know, the plot of this has actually developed a little bit since I first came up with the idea. I've developed a better back story for Cheshire/Allie (similar to the first one, but it makes more sense and has better reasoning behind it) and it has to do with all the information we learned from the war and shit. I'm also kinda waiting a bit for two things: Naruto ending and Christmas. _**

**_Naruto ending so I can get my ending together. I already pretty much have an ending, but the one I'm thinking of (that I like a lot) has to have something important happen that I'm really hoping happens (but I doubt many other people want it to happen). _**

**_Christmas because my parents are getting me a mine lil laptop of my own, so this should made me update faster and I will be able to type more._**

**_Oh, and this chapter is a bit AU at some points, but if doesn't affect the plot that much._**

**_Whelp, I think that's all I really want to say. Sorry again I'm late and thank you soooooo much for all the _****_reviews and remember to leave more reviews to tell me what you think!_**

**_Peace Out Girl Scouts,_**

**_-Klu_**


End file.
